


Love Meaning Me, Love Meaning You

by Blubfishblue



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Oswin - mentioned and phsyically present just not relevant, Post-Canon, Romance, sorry - Freeform, this is bad i was just feeling tender and this just spawned in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubfishblue/pseuds/Blubfishblue
Summary: Serra might just be falling in love, the same could be said about Matthew.
Relationships: Matthew/Serra (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love Meaning Me, Love Meaning You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jekyll and Hyde the musical - Take me as i am  
> i dont know where this came from, i dont actually know what a "romance" is, and i for sure dont know how to write it, but like, whateves.

Serra sat in the back of a wagon, humming a soft tune. Matthew laid next to her, sound asleep. The two were returning to Ostia from a mission near the border. Serra wasn’t quite sure what the mission had been, she hadn’t quite paid attention during the briefing, but she, Matthew and Oswin had completed whatever the task was without issue. The three of them made a good team, and Lord Hector would be completely lost without them. 

As Serra pondered and hummed, Matthew began to tremble slightly in his sleep, Serra knew he had been having terrible nightmare ever since Leila died. Serra gently put a hand on Matthews’s head and comforted him, she often did when he had bad dreams. She cared about him, more than he knew. More than she knew. Serra often wondered if Matthew would ever love again, she knew thoughts like that were selfish and cruel, and she hated herself for having them. So many people already thought she was selfish. She had been called cruel by so many, that’s why she had been sent away from the church that raised her. But in Ostia, she had never been called out for it. Matthew never mentioned it anymore, ever since he realized how she felt when he did. He was thoughtful that way. And Serra just might love him.

Matthew drifted off to sleep in the back of the cart Oswin was driving. He had stayed up for most of the night, he had been doing a surveillance mission, he snuck into the home of one of the border nobles, went through his letters, made sure that they were not planning to rebel. Thankfully, the noble was not. That would have only made further sleepless nights for Matthew and the rest of Ostia’s spies. He had returned to the inn that his group had gotten a room in, just before dawn broke. He had been quiet enough that his companions did not stir, Oswin slept without any movement, Serra slept less restfully, turning and tossing ever so often. Matthew just watched her, for a while, her chest rising and falling, the way that the first streaks of light shone on her hair. She looked so peaceful asleep, so beautiful. Matthew felt a pang in his chest looking at her, and when he realized what it might be, he turned away from her. He felt guilty, looking at her like that, like he had been betraying Lelia. He couldn’t betray her, she was his world for so long, but she had been taken away from him. Matthew could not betray her, but she’s gone, and she would want him to be happy, wouldn’t she? And if Serra would make him happy, surly Lelia would understand? Serra had been there for him as he mourned. Serra has been there for him through so much. She was a talented healer, and she had a lovely singing voice too. And the sound of her laughter could always complete his day. 

As Matthew drifted off to the sound of Serra’s humming, he felt at peace. Until his dreams turned sour. The images of laying in flowered fields with the woman he loved, turned dark, a knife through her side came out of nowhere, her blood stained the daisies red. He wasn’t sure of who had been lying beside him. But he was glad to wake up to Serra’s hand, caressing his face, gently, tenderly. He really might just be falling in love with her, or perhaps he already had. 

It was at that moment, as Serra was contemplating whether she loved him, and as Matthew was coming to terms with what loving her might mean. The cart hit a large bump in the road, and Serra fell over, Matthew catching her on top of him. Their faces only inches apart. As Matthew stared into her eyes, he thought “I love you” and he may have thought it aloud,  because as Serra stared right back at Matthew, she said, “I love you.” And Matthew lifted his head to Serras and kissed her. Serra closed her eyes and kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, if you liked it, leave a comment and a kudos


End file.
